Aaravos/History
History Aaravos is an ancient Startouch Elf and Archmage who has a complicated relationship with humanity, elves, and dragons.The Dragon Prince Season 2 Ending Explained (IGN) Little is known about Aaravos's early life. He was able to master the magic of all six Primal Sources and dark magic, and he possessed the "Key of Aaravos", a magical cube that unlocked a great power in Xadia. He may have known Aditi, a past Sunfire Queen and grandmother of the Elf Janai, as well as the cause of her death. Shortly after the discovery of dark magic, Sol Regem destroyed the city of Elarion after the dragon's fight with Ziard. A few of the human city's inhabitants survived due to intervention by Aaravos. He was also present when the elves exiled the human race from Xadia.Echoes of Thunder At over 1000 years old, Aaravos played a significant enough part in history to be mentioned in several history books; however, at some point, he became so infamous that others attempted to erase those mentions of him.‘The Dragon Prince’ creators talk Dark Magic, relationships, and Runaan (Hypable) When Viren attempted to read about Aaravos in a history book, the pages about him magically became unreadable. However, some information about him can be glimpsed from those pages before they are distorted.The Book of Destiny When Avizandum became King of the Dragons, he trapped Aaravos in an area behind a magic mirror. The feat required some collaboration between Archdragons and elves.We're the creators Aaron Ehasz and Justin Richmond, Ask Us Anything! from 17.12.2019 In most circumstances, the mirror would appear like an ordinary, reflective mirror, which ensured that others could not look into the mirror and see or communicate with Aaravos. The mirror was kept in the lair of the Dragon King and Queen and it remained closer to where they slept than any of their other possessions. When Viren and Harrow killed Avizandum, they ransacked his lair and brought the mirror back to Katolis. Unaware of who Aaravos was or that the mirror trapped him, Viren and Claudia began casting numerous spells on the mirror in attempts to uncover its purpose. Eventually, Viren succeeded, becoming the first person to contact Aaravos in an extensive period of time. Despite Aaravos being trapped behind the mirror and erased from history books, he was never completely forgotten. At some point, the Key of Aaravos came into the possession of the royal family of Katolis, and King Harrow knew that it was once owned by Aaravos and that Aaravos was an elven Archmage who had mastered magic from all six Primal Sources. Also, when Runaan saw the magic mirror, he appeared to immediately recognize its significance and expressed that Viren had indeed found a fate worse than death. Literary Mentions Aaravos is mentioned in the history books of Katolis; however, upon attempting to read the collected information, the pages magically become distorted before Viren is able to read them. Viren briefly sees two passages that mention Aaravos, one written in Arabic and the other in Danish. Midnight Star Aaravos Book One Echoes of Thunder Aaravos watches as the humans are exiled to the western half of the continent and narrates the story. Book Two Smoke and Mirrors Viren, having discovered that the mirror's secrets can be revealed in the darkness, places himself in front of the mirror and waits for something to occur. Later, he falls asleep; when that happens, Aaravos lights a fire in the fireplace. Viren wakes to see this and the Startouch Elf returns to the room. Aaravos briefly searches for a book on his bookshelf, but then returns to the unknown outside. He returns later and approaches the mirror, on his side. Viren raises a hand, and so does the Elf, but only to fix his cloak. This allowed Viren to deduce that the mirror would act like a normal one for Aaravos. In the final scene of the episode, Aaravos is shown reading out a large and heavy book. After, he uses Sun magic to extinguish the candles, and turn to the mirror, prompting Viren to stand up. When he puts out the fire with Sun magic as well, the mirror allows him to see its other side; placing a hand on the glass, he alerts Viren to his awareness of him. Voyage of the Ruthless Aaravos, having seen Viren through the mirror, prepares a mystic ritual. He places a desk near the mirror and sets a box on it; he takes out its contents to show Viren - a goblet, a cloth, some thread, a rock, a bowl and pestle, and a fine dagger. He waves his hand over them, indicating he wants Viren to find them. When he does so, Aaravos begins sewing a strange rune onto the cloth, and Viren imitates, saying he has never seen it before. Then, using some kind of telekinesis, the Startouch Elf allows it to float in the air, while he paints the rune; it allows him to create some sort of purple magic on his side of the mirror. Next, he takes the rock and breaks it in two while covering it with the rune cloth - Viren does so with the pestle. Next, the two grind up the amethyst-like gems inside and pour them in the goblet to make a potion. Aaravos raises it as if to make a toast, then drinks. After Viren reluctantly does so, Aaravos holds his hand over the goblet and touches the knife to his palm. However, Viren hesitates to do the same and leaves the room to think. When the human mage later returns, instead of performing the ritual with Aaravos, he instead covers the mirror with a blanket. Fire and Fury When Aaravos re-entered his study, he found Viren waiting on the other side of the mirror, ready to finish the ritual. They both cut their palms and let their drops of blood fall into their respective pots before Aaravos released a caterpillar-like creature from his mouth and drops it in the pot, transporting it to Viren's side. The caterpillar then crawled up to Viren's ear, and Aaravos' voice issued from it, requesting the human speak so he might hear him. Startled, Viren asked for Aaravos' name. Ignoring his question, Aaravos expressed his relief at finally hearing another voice and asked how he might serve him. The Book of Destiny Now able to converse, Viren asked for Aaravos' name, but the Startouch Elf insisted it would irrelevant. Viren subsequently inquired as to Aaravos' current location, to which he claimed he didn't know. The human assumed Aaravos was lying, to which he denied. As he bandaged his hand, Viren stated he found the mirror in the lair of the Dragon King and Queen and thus assumes that the mirror and Aaravos were of importance to them. Aaravos admitted it was a possibility and asked what Viren needed of him and finally told his name when pressed. Viren then places the caterpillar in a jar and left the room. Viren eventually returned to the mirror, demanding to know why every book with Aaravos' name distorted as soon as he looked it, but the Startouch Elf gestured that he couldn't hear him without the caterpillar. Once he released the creature, Viren demanded a reason to trust him. Aaravos said he shouldn't... yet. Breathe Viren threatened to destroy the mirror, throw it in a river and cut Aaravos off forever. The elf promised he wouldn't, suspecting that Viren is too curious and hungry for knowledge and powers that he could provide. He offered to earn his trust, suspecting that Viren desires something very badly yet he is faced with opposition. Viren confessed that he feels ignored by the rulers of the other Human Kingdoms who fail to hear the importance of his warnings. So Aaravos suggests they get their attention. As night falls, Viren is preparing a ritual to create smoke elves to terrorize the other Human Kingdoms as Aaravos tells him that his attempt to win over the Pentarchy with loyalty and friendship had failed and thus his only resort is to use fear. As Viren returns to his quarters, Aaravos warns him that the Crownguard is coming to arrest him and orders the mage to follow his instructions to the letter. Aaravos then channeled his magic through Viren against the Crownguard, killing several before the mage is hit in the leg with an arrow. As Opeli readies her archers, Aaravos ordered Viren to stand down, despite his ally's insistence that he could win. Suddenly, Aaravos vanishes from the mirror and his power is cut off, resulting in Viren being captured. Viren accuses Aaravos of betrayal, but the elf assures him he will stay with him as his caterpillar crawls within the human's ear. References }} Navigation Category:Histories